S2E1: Valentine's Day
by Aurora Sanders
Summary: Angela begins to realize she has feelings for Brian, and Delia goes with Rickie to the Valentine's Day dance, making Brian jealous.


MY SO CALLED LIFE- SEASON 2 EPISODE 1- VALENTINE'S DAY

SCENE 1- ANGELA'S ROOM. ANGELA IS LYING IN BED, THINKING

ANGELA'S VOICE

I had the weirdest dream last night. I was riding in circles around Brian Krakow, and every time I completed a circle, there was a layer of wall. Then Jordan appeared, talking about how he'd built his own prison, only it was _Brian's_ voice. Then I went off the bike, but accidentally touched the wall and it all fell down. Then the dream ended.

PATTY

Angela! Time for breakfast!

ANGELA looks over at the note on her bedside table.

ANGELA'S VOICE

The funny thing is, now that I knew it was Brian who wrote the note, I was disappointed. But I almost wish that he'd write a note like that to me. It was so amazing...

ANGELA gets up and goes downstairs. PATTY, GRAHM, and DANIELLE are having breakfast.

GRAHM

So, today's the opening of my new restaurant!

PATTY

That's great, honey! What's it called!

GRAHM

Well, I've called it Chasing Angels. You know, because our last name is Chase? I didn't want it to be angels, but Hallie insisted.

ANGELA

So was the angel part after me, Dad?

ANGELA'S VOICE

All my friends think I'm an angel. But I'm not...not really.

DANIELLE

Why didn't you name it after me, Dad?

GRAHM

Hold on. Nobody said it was named after Angela.

DANIELLE

But it was!

PATTY

Loudly

Well, I think it's a wonderful name.

GRAHM

Thank you, Patty.

SCENE 2: AT CHASING ANGELS. GRAHM AND HALLIE ARE GOING AROUND BUSILY, CLEANING TABLES. DANIELLE IS AT THE WINDOW, SHOUTING EVERY TIME SOMEONE COMES IN. BRIAN, ANGELA, RICKIE, DELIA, AND DANIELLE ARE ALREADY THERE WITH THEIR PARENTS

DANIELLE

It's Sharon!

ANGELA

Danielle, stop doing that

ANGELA'S VOICE

It's really hard when little kids get bored.

ANGELA

Hi, Sharon.

SHARON

Hey, so pretty cool! This place is named after you!

DANIELLE

I told her!

ANGELA

Shut up, Danielle.

DANIELLE

It's Rayanne!

ANGELA

I told you, shut up!

RAYANNE

Walks over

So, Chasing Angels? It's a pretty girly name. That's why Tino wouldn't come.

ANGELA

Nobody's listening, Rayanne.

RAYANNE

You are, otherwise you wouldn't have answered me.

DANIELLE

It's Jordan!

ANGELA

Oh?

DANIELLE

Why didn't you tell me to shut up?

ANGELA

Uh...

DANIELLE

Loudly

Angela loves Jordan! Angela loves Jordan!

ANGELA

SHUT UP! I don't love Jordan!

DANIELLE

Who do you love, then?

ANGELA

Like I'd tell you.

BRIAN, RAYANNE, and SHARON look over.

ANGELA

I mean, if I loved someone, that is. You know.

JORDAN

Driving down the street, it's like, the restaurant is so lit up.

BRIAN

Dryly

Your modifier is dangling.

ANGELA'S VOICE

Like anyone knows what _that_ means.

JORDAN

Huh?

BRIAN

Some of us actually study for the SATs.

JORDAN

But that's two years away!

DANIELLE

I study for the SATs.

ANGELA

Rolling eyes

Do you even know what that means?

DANIELLE

Uh...no.

JORDAN

Hey, Angela.

ANGELA

Hi.

JORDAN

To Brian

Is it my imagination, or does she sound a little...distant?

BRIAN

Don't know, couldn't care less.

GRAHM

IThe restaurant will be opening in about five minutes and you kids need to sit down.

DANIELLE

I'm not a kid!

ANGELA

Oh, yeah you are, Danielle. DAD? Do I have to sit with Danielle?

DANIELLE

Do I have to sit with Angela?

GRAHM

No. There's two tables for all of you.

DANIELLE

Brian? Will you sit with me?

BRIAN

Uh...

SHARON

Gesturing from other table

Brian! Over here!

ANGELA

Phew.

ANGELA walks over and sits next to BRIAN, who looks very confused but pleased. JORDAN walks over and sits on ANGELA'S other side, which leaves RAYANNE, RICKIE and DELIA sitting with DANIELLE.

ANGELA

So, Brian, what does "Your modifier is dangling" mean?

BRIAN

Nervously

Um, it's when, say how Jordan said about driving down the street, it sounded like he was saying that the restaurant was driving down the street.

ANGELA

Smiling

Oh, thanks!

SCENE 3: HALLWAY. SHARON CONFRONTS ANGELA

SHARON

I don't get it. First you're obsessing over Jordan, then you're asking Brian what your modifier is dangling means?

ANGELA

I-well, you do know that Brian wrote the note that Jordan said he wrote, right?

SHARON

So you do like him.

ANGELA

I- I mean, I don't know. It's just that he's...well, I kind of wish he meant the note. Like, because it was so amazing.

SHARON

Trust me, he meant it all. Except for the apology part, probably.

ANGELA

You really think so? That's so sweet.

SHARON

What I don't get is you're always making fun of him and being mean to him.

ANGELA

What do you mean? What do I do?

SHARON

Oh, you're just always so rude to him.

ANGELA

Rayanne is ruder.

SHARON

You know, I think that if you can find it in your heart to forgive Jordan, you should be able to forgive Rayanne. Just the other day in the bathroom she was talking about how she had no friends.

ANGELA

Well, it's her fault.

SHARON

And Jordan's.

ANGELA

You're right.

SHARON

Um, what does that mean?

SHARON looks startled as ANGELA walks away and over to JORDAN.

ANGELA

I know you didn't write that letter.

JORDAN

What letter?

ANGELA

You know, the one where you begged my apology?

JORDAN

Oh, that letter.

ANGELA

I just think it's really...low to take advantage of someone like that.

JORDAN

I took advantage of you?

ANGELA

No.

JORDAN

Well, who did I take advantage of then?

ANGELA

Brian. And you lied to me.

Off camera, BRIAN and SHARON are talking while ANGELA gets angry at JORDAN.

SHARON

And now comes the part where she says "April Fools!"

BRIAN

I hope she doesn't.I mean, this is probably the nicest she's treated me since elementary school.

SHARON

But this is so weird.

JORDAN

Well, at least Rayanne was willing to sleep with me!

ANGELA throws a china cup at JORDAN. Tea sloshes all over his face.

RAYANNE

To Angela and Jordan

Just so you know, pretty much the whole restaurant is watching you too...Including your parents.

SCENE 4: ANGELA'S HOUSE

PATTY

I can't believe you threw one of our china cups, right in the middle of the restaurant! You have dissapointed me and your father.

GRAHM

Speak for yourself.

PATTY

Anyways, you are grounded for a week.

ANGELA

WHAT?

PATTY

No friends over, no phone calls, no going out of the house for anything other than school, and most of all, NO JORDAN CATALANO!

ANGELA

Like I'd want to hang out with him anyway.

PATTY

Then that part should be easy.

ANGELA

Fine.

ANGELA storms up to her room and slams the door.

GRAHM

Patty, do you really think that was necessary?

PATTY

She humiliated me, and you!

GRAHM

Again, speak for yourself.

SCENE 5: SCHOOL HALLWAY

ANGELA is looking at a poster which says VALENTINE'S DAY DANCE FRIDAY 14th!

JORDAN

Angela!

ANGELA doesn't turn around and keeps on walking.

JORDAN

Angela!

ANGELA

What?

JORDAN

I was just wondering, you know, if you wanted to go to the dance.

ANGELA

Don't you get it?

JORDAN

Get what?

ANGELA

We're over! For real, this time!

JORDAN

But Angela...

ANGELA

No, Jordan. We've broken up. And that's that.

ANGELA turns away and starts walking to her locker. She bumps into BRIAN.

BRIAN

Um, hey.

ANGELA

Hi, Brian.

BRIAN

So, uh, Angela, I have a question.

ANGELA

Okay, what is it?

ANGELA THINKING

This can't be about the biology homework.

BRIAN

So...I was, uh, wondering if you'd go to the Valentine's Day dance with me.

ANGELA

Well, I'd like to, it's just that...

BRIAN

Just what?

ANGELA

You know how I argued with Jordan Catalano in the restaurant the other day?

BRIAN

Yeah.

ANGELA

Well, my parents have decided to ground me for a week.

BRIAN

That's ridiculous. Wait, your dad did this? He doesn't seem the type.

ANGELA

No, my mom.

BRIAN

Well, that explains it.

ANGELA'S VOICE

It was so easy talking to him. Because we both seemed to actually have something to say.

CUT TO JORDAN AND RAYANNE

JORDAN

Hey! Graft!

RAYANNE

What, Jordan?

JORDAN

Do you want to go to the Valentine's Day dance?

RAYANNE

I thought you and Angela were dating.

JORDAN

Not now, apparently.

RAYANNE

Why are you asking me?

JORDAN

I dunno.

RAYANNE

Well, until you have a definite answer, I'm not going.

JORDAN

But...

RAYANNE

Bye! And say hello to Tino for me, will ya?

SCENE 6: ANGELA'S HOUSE

ANGELA

Hey, Danielle. Did you have a good day at school?

DANIELLE

Yeah...

ANGELA

So guess what?

DANIELLE

What?

ANGELA

Brian Krakow asked me out!

DANIELLE

WHAT?

ANGELA

I know. He's so shy, I thought he'd never do it, too.

SCENE 7: HALLWAY

RICKIE

Hey, Delia!

DELIA

Oh, hey, Rickie! What's up?

RICKIE

Oh, not much. I just wondered if you'd like to go to the dance on Friday, you know, as friends?

DELIA

Sure! That'd be great! But I thought you usually went to these things with Angela and Rayanne.

RICKIE

Well, Angela's grounded and Rayanne...haven't you heard?

DELIA

Oh, yeah. Rayanne slept with Jordan Catalano.

RICKIE

Yeah...so I can't go to the dance with Rayanne without seeming like I'm on her side. Which I'm not.

DELIA

So in other words, I'm the third choice?

RICKIE

No, no, it's not like that at all!

DELIA

Only kidding. So, see you Friday!

RICKIE

See you Friday!

SHARON

So, Rickie, finally asked Delia out!

RICKIE blushes.

RICKIE

No, no, it's not like that at all.

SHARON

Okay.

SHARON

You know she really likes you, don't you?

RICKIE

Sharon, I'm...

SHARON

What?

RICKIE

Never mind.

SCENE 8: VALENTINE'S DAY DANCE. RICKIE AND DELIA WALK IN, GIGGLING.

RICKIE

This teacher was always being mean to me, so I decided to teach him a lesson.

DELIA

What do you mean?

RICKIE

He was always picking on people for not listening. So I turned around and started talking to the person behind me, while listening to him.

DELIA

I bet that really bugged him.

RICKIE

Yeah. Then when he asked me what he'd been saying, I repeated it word-perfect!

DELIA high-fives RICKIE.

DELIA

You go, Rickie!

BRIAN sees them laughing and starts walking over. DELIA takes RICKIE'S arm and pulls him to the snack table. BRIAN stands there, looking at DELIA.

FADE OUT


End file.
